Crazy Talk
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Doll was locked away in Arkham Asylum for nine months. In that time she went through several doctors; being the cause of two quitting. She met her challenge in the form of Doctor Jonathan Crane but she quickly showed him she had nothing to fear. (Please read Stitched Together before reading this one-shot))


**Okay so here is a short story/one shot staring the lovely Doll. Basically it a compainion piece to Stitched Together showing her time at Arkham Asylum. I hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback! =]**

Crazy Talk

Doll sat in the metal chair as the handcuffs rubbed her wrists until they were red and her ankles were chained together underneath the table. She wiggled her hands around in the handcuffs making her already red skin become irritated and chaffed. Her eyes shined as she looked around the so called therapy room she was in. It looked more like the interrogation room she had spoken to Gordon in a couple of days ago than anything else. She laid her hands on the table in front of her and tapped her finger against the cold metal. It felt soothing on her scared fingertips. She heard the door open then close. Footsteps came closer until she heard the scarping of the other chair as someone sat themselves down in it.

She looked in front of her to see a man who looked to be in his early forties or possible late thirties. He had slicked back blonde hair and gray eyes. He would be considered attractive. Doll stared at his face, her face expressionless. His eyes flickered from her then down to the file folders in his hand. He laid them out in front of him on the table. He didn't make eye contact with her for several minutes. They sat in silence except for the occasional clicking of Doll's cuffs and rustling of paper. He pulled a tape recorder from his briefcase then sat the briefcase on the floor beside his chair. He sat the recorder on the table and hit the play button. Doll watched him with a tiny smirk as he did all this.

"How are you feeling today patient 42176?" The doctor finally asked her. She didn't respond. He looked up at her when she continued to remain silent. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" She asked. "First things first my names isn't patient 42176. My name is Doll. Get it right." She told him. Her face still showed not expression as she talked and neither did her voice. She was completely calm.

"That's not your real name." The doctor stressed. Doll raised an eyebrow at him. The doctor continued speaking. "You weren't born Doll you created that name for yourself. I want to know your _real_ name, the name your parents gave you."

Blue eyes continued to gaze at him curiously.

"What's _your _name?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm Doctor Leens." He answered.

"Well, Doctor Leens let's get something out of the way. My name _is_ Doll. I have no other name so you're uh barking up the wrong tree. I have never been called by anything else." She told him matter of factually. "Now, my next question is what do you wish to accomplish with me?"

"I'm here to cure you." He stated simply. It was greeted with the sound of Doll's laughter. It was loud and echoed around in the empty room. It was several moments before she calmed down. Her breathing was loud and a few giggles escaped from her.

Her hands were once again wiggling in her handcuffs. The skin around her wrists was peeling and bright red. Leens continued to watch her cautiously. He had read her file and knew what she was capable of. The doctors at Arkham Asylum were in an up roar about her. They all wanted to make a name for themselves and patient 42176 was their ticket to fame. All they had to do was make progress with her. Now that he was sitting in a room with her he could feel that was easier said then done.

"Cure me?" She asked him. Her blue eyes gazed into his gray ones. "But I'm not sick doctor." She drug out the last word as she gave him a teeth showing smile.

"I beg to differ. You are very sick in the mind. You just don't realize it." He explained. He noticed that her body shifted. He wondered if he was making her uncomfortable or nervous. He realized a moment later that it was from annoyance.

"I know that most of the _crazies_ that come through here are like puzzle pieces you just have to put back together but I'm not like them. I'm not crazy!" She stressed. She continued talking after a moment. "You see there isn't anything wrong with me so... there is nothing to um cure as you put it."

Doctor Leens was silent as he studied her. She paid him no attention. Her gaze traveled around the room as his gray eyes watched her. She had been at Arkham for three days and so far she had caused no trouble. When she was brought in she behaved. The guards double checked her for any weapons before changing her into the orange asylum jumpsuit. There were several doctors that had requested to be her psychiatrist and Leens sat up little bit straighter in his seat at the thought that he was the one chosen to be her doctor. He would be the one to get the credit for any improvement that the patient makes.

Leens cleared his throat loudly to get her attention to focus back on him. He needed to get back on track. "So Doll," he began making sure to use the name that she wanted to go by. He didn't approve but it seemed to only way to get her to talk. "How about we start with why you kill."

She gave him her attention then. She stared at him again before answering. Leens felt like she was studying him. "You want to know why I... kill?" she asked him unsure. He nodded. "See it's not really about the killing per say it's more about the message."

"The message?" He asked.

"Yes, you see I don't follow these rules that the government tries to force upon people. I showed Gotham that you can do whatever you want. It doesn't take much to cause chaos and chaos is the best way to live. There's no rules… just being a head of everyone else. We're all just animals deep down no matter how civilize some of us may try to be. In the end we're all just looking out for ourselves." She explained to him.

Her logic unsettled him. She was unlike any patient he had every dealt with. He had dealt with delusional people before but she wasn't like them. She showed great intelligence and she had skills in manipulation. She showed that she had control of her actions and feelings. She admitted to her crimes and had no qualm telling about them. Even when she was in court she pleaded guilty- even against her lawyer's judgment. She didn't blame her crimes on anyone else or say that a higher power made her do it. Basically what it boiled down to was she wanted to do it because she thought it was fun.

Doctor Leens had one more session with Doll and it was his last session with her and anyone from the asylum. The session was cut short and he went straight to Doctors Cranes office and told him he was done.

"Good morning." Doctor Leens greeted her two days after their first session.

Doll watched him as he sat down in the seat in front of her. "Good morning." She replied back.

"I heard you've been unnerving some nurses down in your cell." Leens pointed out. Doll shrugged.

"I didn't _do_ anything to them. I was just… watching them. I have a window in my room so I decided to use it." She told him.

"I must ask you to stay away from the window from now on." Leens ordered her. He watched as Doll's jaw tightened in annoyance. She wasn't someone that was used to being ordered around. A moment later a smile was back on her face like nothing had ever happened. Leens added bi-polar to her growing list of disorders.

"So what's on the agenda for today? Want to talk about what weapon I prefer most or how easy it is to kill someone?" Doll asked with a large smile.

"No, today I think we need to start at the beginning. How about we talk about your parents?" He suggested. He watched her body movements carefully. She continued to lie back in her chair and her lips were still stretched across her scared face in a happy smile.

"They're dead." She said simply. No emotion what so ever.

"How did they die?"

"They lost too much blood. That's generally how most people go." She told him. He expected to see a smirk on her face but there was none.

"Did you kill them?" He asked.

"Possibly." She answered with a careless shrug.

Leens could tell his face was turning red. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He had never had a patient that was like her. She was witty and knew exactly how to play the mind games of a psychiatrist.

"I'm curious, if you make progress with me and I become a good little girl who wants to obey the law... what do you get out of it?" She asked him suddenly. Her blue eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Just the satisfaction of a job well done." He lied. Her blue eyes narrowed at him dangerously. He shifted in his seat slightly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I'm not dumb. I've proved I'm not. I think that you would get a nice raise, a new comfy office, and probably a front page story in the newspaper." She told him. Her fingers were drumming on the table in a fast marching beat.

"I don't care about all that." Leens tried to dismiss. "I care about the patient not any rewards that come along with it." Another lie.

"You know what I really hate?" Doll asked him. "Liars!" She told him. "You just prove my point that everyone looks out for themselves. You don't care about the patients; you just care about improving your job title."

"That's not true!" Leens told her strongly. She laughed at him. Her chains rattled around her.

Leens had heard enough. He called in the orderlies to come get her and bring her back to her cell. When they unlocked her feet she maneuvered her way out of their grasp. She went straight at Leens. He was in shock that when she put him against the wall he didn't fight back. The orderlies came rushing to his aid. Before they got Doll under control she reached up to whisper in his ear.

"How do you live with all your lies?" She asked in his ear. Before the orderlies pulled her away she bit down on his ear lobe _hard_. When the orderlies pulled her back she was smirking at him. She laughed as they dragged her out of the door. Her laughter echoed through the entire hallway.

Leens took a moment to compose himself and then touched his ear. He sighed in relief when he felt it was actually still there and the pain was subsiding. He made his way to Doctor Crane's office with determination. He was done dealing with these crazies. They weren't worth it.

Doll smiled widely when she heard the news about Leens. Her next psychiatrist was a man named Doctor Hall. He didn't last long either. Their first session was spent with him trying to get her to talk about her feeling and her past life. Doll thought he was just full of crap. She wasn't one of the crazies here that broke down and poured their soles out to them.

Her next psychiatrist was a woman named Doctor Pierce. Pierce thought she could relate to Doll; she laughed at the doctor for suggesting that. There was no way that stuffy woman was anything like Doll.

Doll was setting in her usual seat when the woman came in. She was dressed in a gray dress skirt and matching dress coat. She took the seat in front of Doll, her posture perfect. The woman was early thirties with dark brown hair pulled in a bun on top of her head with chocolate brown eyes. Doll copied the woman's posture and her head tilted slightly to the right as she gazed at her.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Pierce." The woman greeted her. Doll gave her a smile.

"Good morning." Doll replied back just as friendly.

"And how are you doing today?" She asked her. Doll was silent for a moment. She studied the lady.

"I'm just peachy." Doll told her with an over exaggerated smile. She watched the doctor pull a notebook from her expensive black briefcase that was setting on the floor beside her. Doll watched as she wrote something down.

"So," Doll dragged out the word slowly. "They sent a woman this time. That's very interesting. So what makes you so special that you get to take me on?" Doll got straight to the point. Pierce didn't show any surprise at her blunt question.

"Well, I feel like you might find it easier talking to a woman instead of a man. Apparently the director agreed with me." She explained to her. Doll scoffed at her.

"Or they want to punish you. I already made one doctor quit... maybe the director just wants to see how tough you really are." Doll suggested with a smirk. Pierce shifted in her chair before writing down something else in her notebook.

Pierce cleared her throat before speaking. "I think we can relate to one another." Doll raised her eyes questioningly at the doctor.

"You think you can _relate_ to me?" Doll laughed. "So what when your not a doctor you go around blowing up buildings, shooting people's brains out, and laughing at the stupidity of Gotham's citizens?"

Pierce was taking back at Doll's question. She had heard from her past doctors' what she was like but she thought they were exaggerating... they weren't. She was unlike anyone she had seen or read about. She knew how to push peoples buttons and get under their skin. Doll knew how to talk in sessions without actually giving anything away about herself. Doctor Pierce refused to give up. She planed to prove that she was better then the male doctors before her. She was going to show what she was capable of.

"Well, no I don't do any of that but I think we can relate in other ways." Pierce told her. Doll waved her cuffs in gesture for her to go on. "Well, people look at you and think your harmless because of your gender and small size, correct?"

Doll nodded slowly.

"Well, they think the same about me. They think psychology is a male field. They think women are to fragile to handle this job. I wish to show them that their wrong." Pierce told her. She thought this would make Doll open up more but when she looked up at her Doll had a smug smile across her scarred face.

"So you _plan_ to use me to do this?" Doll questioned. "You think if you helped me then it would show that your better than the male doctors. I'm not really a person that throws my trust around. Just because your discriminated in your field doesn't mean you can relate to me. I don't have to prove anything to these people. I walk into a room and people take one look at me and they know to be afraid... if they don't I quickly give them a reason to be."

Pierce wrote something down again. It was slightly annoying. She could tell though that Pierce wasn't happy about how the session was going. Her body was even more tense than when she first sat down. Doll gave her another smile.

"Do you like attention?" Pierce questioned her.

"It really depends on whose attention I'm getting." Doll told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you draw attention to your scars with paint and then there's the way you dress. You stand out... that shows you want the attention on you. Your men wore faceless masks that gave them no identity but you showed yourself off to everyone." Pierce explained. "We usually associate this cry of attention to lack of it in childhood. Did you have a bad childhood; abuse or neglect from your parents?"

Doll stared at her for a long time without making a sound. Pierce thought she was finally making some progress or that she caught Doll off guard. She felt like she was close to something big happening. Doll made a popping sound with her mouth after a few minutes of silence. She rested her elbows on the table in front of her; her chin rested in between the palms of her hands. Her blue eyes twinkled with something that Pierce didn't like.

"Lets set something straight, I don't cry for attention anymore than anyone else. What makes people notice me so well is because I have the tendency to shoot peoples' brains out. It's accidental not deliberate attention. If you think you're going to throw text book psychology at me and except me to break down and talk about my supposedly bad childhood you'll be sadly mistaken." Doll leaned back in her chair, her eyes never leaving the doctors.

"There's nothing wrong with me. The only difference between me and others is I don't hold back my urges I just do them. I don't think about the consequences. If I feel like slitting someones throat and I have the means to do so then I just simply... do it."

"You don't feel guilty about killing innocent people?" Pierce asked her. She had dealt with emotional detached people before but none of them was quite like Doll. Pierce felt like Doll was a whole new kind of insane that not one disorder could describe.

"I wouldn't really consider anyone in this city innocent but to answer question no I don't." Doll answered with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

Doll gave Doctor Pierce some credit. She lasted longer then the doctors before her. She still thought that she could relate to Doll and could help her. Doll tolerated her slightly. Doll was getting tired of her game though. She didn't ask her any fun questions. Pierce wanted her to talk about her feelings towards her family, her childhood, and her scars. Doll laughed at her text book questions. She could tell the Doctor Pierce was somewhat new to her job. It didn't help Pierce out that Doll remembered Allison's time in college studying for the same field.

Doll's last session with Pierce was fun. She had manged to get a hold of a bobby pin and was able to get herself out of her handcuffs. She did it discretely under the table as Pierce rambled on about feelings. The next thing Pierce knew was that Doll had scrambled across the table and knocked her out of her chair. Doll held her wrists down as her body rested about Pierce's. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of fear as she stared up at Doll's smiling face.

"You want me to open up about what I'm feeling, well I've been feeling extremely bored since you became my doctor. They must be getting desperate to send you. I heard Doctor Crane was smart but I'm starting to have my doubts about him." Doll told her as her fingernails sunk into Pierce's wrists. Pierce let out a terrified scream. Doll wrapped her hands around her throat and cut off her airway. Doll heard the door burst open and the rush of footsteps coming towards them. The guards roughly pulled Doll off of the doctor. One of the orderlies came into the room and jabbed a syringe into her and then everything went fuzzy.

Doctor Pierce resigned after the incident. Doll laughed happily in her cell about it.

Doll wanted a challenge, someone that would play her game. These doctors didn't have the intelligence to do so.

She was confined to her cell for a three weeks without therapy sessions. Apparently she went from being the most popular patient to the less favorite. No one wanted to put their mind on the table for her. It also didn't help the fact that she killed an orderly the day before. He pushed her too far. He took her corporation a little too lightly and it ended with Doll attacking him. She bit into his neck leaving a nice set of bite marks in her wake. He screamed as her teeth sunk into his flesh. She held her hands down on his neck blocking his wind pipe. By the time the other men were able to get her off of him he was already gone. She heard that same day that she had a new doctor. Her therapy sessions would continue the next day.

After her first session with Doctor Crane she couldn't wait for what was to come. He was just what she wanted and more. His drug was a slight surprise but a good one. The look on his face was priceless when he realized she was _laughing _not screaming. Doll was sure they would have plenty of fun together. She couldn't wait to get to know Scarecrow better.

A week after their first therapy session Doll once again found herself in the semi-empty room. She waited patiently for the good doctor as she listened to the minutes tick away on the wall clock behind her. She finally heard the click of the door opening and closing. She glanced up to watch Crane take the seat in front of her. His dark hair was nicely parted and his glasses covered his unnerving blue eyes. He watched her in silence.

"Scared any more patients' today doctor?" She asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Shockingly you're my first patient of the day." He told her.

"Well don't I feel special." She told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"You should feel lucky that you're here. You made two doctors quit and now no one else _wants _you." He said. His voice was full of arrogance. Doll gave him a smile as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"And I should care why? Those doctors that _you _assigned me were a joke. Now I like jokes as much as the next person but I wanted a challenge and well I got one." She told him her smile still in place. Her blue eyes met with his and she copied his stance. She stood up straighter with her face neutral from any expression.

"I'm not like normal doctors." Crane stated. Doll's lip twitched upwards breaking her facade.

"Oh, trust me I'm very aware of that." She said leaning forward in her seat. Her arms slid across the table, her handcuffs scarping against the metal. Her face tilted to the right as she studied him in silence for a moment. "Would you like to talk about your problems... doctor?" She asked him seriously.

"We're here to talk about your problems." Crane reminded her.

Doll tapped her cuffed hands on the table three times before shaking her head. "I don't _have_ any problems but you sure do." Doll told him with a knowing look. "I want to talk about you."

Doll watched him. In the last session when she pushed him he attempted to use his fear gas. He could still try to use it but Doll wasn't worried. She knew it wouldn't work. She wondered if he would try again. He looked like a man that didn't give up easily. She watched as his face twitched in a sure sign of annoyance. She slid her arms back down the table. She rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"_I _want to talk about your scars... do you remember how you got them?" He asked her. His voice told her that he was telling her that he was in charge. It made Doll want to laugh. He couldn't force her to answer anything.

"Yeah," she answered simply. She shrugged her shoulder carelessly.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked. He was looking at her... waiting.

"I woke up and my face felt like someone had took a meat tenderizer to it. Then they healed to give me this pretty face that I have now." She told him. She smiled at him, her head still rested in the palm of her handcuffed hands.

Crane blinked and then stared at her. He stayed silent for a few minutes. Doll fascinated him. He wasn't quite sure how to take her though. She wasn't afraid of him and his fear gas didn't help him. She wasn't a screaming mess like some of the patients at Arkham. He could talk to Doll but she had the intelligence to pick up on the doctor's tricks. If she didn't want to tell him something there was no way she was going to slip up. Crane hated it but he knew that she was in charge of the sessions and she knew it.

"What happened to the person who gave them to you?" He asked even though he knew the answer. Doll's smiled widened.

"I killed them." She stated simply. It was nothing to her.

Crane noticed she had no regrets about killing anyone but she didn't exactly brag about it either. She didn't have blood lust or the unnatural need to kill. It wasn't something she thought about or stressed over. Crane believed she possessed the ability to live a normal life. She just chose not to. He truly questioned her sanity.

She had her faults that made her different. She had no guilt for anything she did. She had no morals or rules. She acted first and didn't think about it after. Doll had no fear of her own safety either. He could tell that from reading her criminal record. She took a lot of chances that could have easily ended with her death.

She was a manipulator. She easily turned situation to fit her own need or for her own entertainment. Doll also had an uncanny tick to copy people. He noticed it in his first few sessions with her. She would copy his way of sitting or the way he spoke. He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if she even realized she did it. Personally, Crane didn't think she purposely did it. It was just one of the many unusual habits of Doll. She was an ever changing enigma. Even her philosophies and reasons would change at times. He could never figure her out because when he thought he had her pegged everything would change.

The room was filled with Doll's laughter as shook in her chair. Crane sat in front of her with his burlap mask covering his face. The fear gas was perfected yet it still didn't cause a reaction on her. It irritated him and Scarecrow to no end. He wanted to see Doll shaking in fear.

"Aww, Scarecrow you're just so much fun!" She told him in between her laughter. "But you know if you wanted to have some real fun you would get rid of these pesky chains." Doll suggested as she rattled the cuffs on her hands and ankles.

"I don't think so." Crane told her from behind his mask.

"What, are you _scared _of me Doctor Crane? The master of fear is scared of little old me!" She teased him with a large smile over her scarred face.

"You are to stay in your restraints at all times." He told her matter of factually. Doll scoffed at him. "And nothing you say will change that. It's Arkham's policy for maximum security patients." He explained.

"Oh, I get it. So testing out illegal drugs on your patients is also a policy at Arkham?" She questioned him. He didn't answer as he pulled off his mask and pulled his glasses from his suit jacket pocket. He put them back on without a word. He looked annoyed. Doll quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not." He told her. She could tell his patients was once again wearing thin. She loved it. The doctor was always so calm and collected. She liked to see him rattled.

"Well if you can brake that... _rule _than it shouldn't be a problem for you to let me be out of my restraints just once." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Do you doubt my intelligence? Your liketrick isn't going to work." He told her. He thought he had outsmarted her but she didn't look all to put out by it. She was coping his posture once again. She was smiling at him though.

"I wasn't trying to trick you, I just thought we would have more fun if we were both free of restraints." She told him. "You could even free yourself you know. I can help you with that. I studied psychology once upon a time. I could help you with... Scarecrow." She offered him.

"I don't need your help." He snapped at her. Doll pushed her shoulders back and gave a surprised smile. Crane never sounded like that to her before. Doll looked over her shoulder at the wall clock to check the time. She took note that her session was almost over. Crane was once again watching her every move. She wondered what he was hoping to discover. He was most likely going to be disappointed.

It was three months later and Doll was sitting in her metal chair in the all to familiar therapy room. Her upper body was tucked into a straightjacket. She glared at the wall in front of her waiting for Crane to show up. She wasn't happy about not being able to move her arms. She had been stuck in the jacket for a week and it got old fast. She knew why she was in it and she guesses from their perspective she deserved it. It was punishment for attacking another male orderly and a female nurse. The nurse was just an accident really. She just got in the way. The orderly had it coming. Doll hated being pushed around and he made the mistake of doubting her. He saw her as just a helpless, confused girl. She proved him wrong. His face would never look the same again but he would live and so would the nurse. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing them around anytime soon.

She heard the door open but ignored it. She wasn't in the mood for Crane. Her nose itched and she could do nothing about it and her arms were numb inside the jacket.

Crane took his seat in front of her without a word. Doll's glare fixated on him. He gave her a small smirk in return. He was enjoying her anger. It was one of the first negative emotions that Doll had ever showed and it was genuine.

"Enjoying your new jacket?" He asked. For the first time since Doll had been Crane's patient she really wanted to just break his arrogant neck in two. She was sure this was his doing. The smirk on his face proved it.

"I'm sure it will become all the rage this season." Doll told him, her voice oozed sarcasm.

"I'm sure it will." Crane replied.

Doll continued to stare at him. Her blue eyes watched his every move.

"Enjoying your punishment?" Crane asked her. His mouth twitched back into a smirk. Doll's arms wiggled inside the jacket.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. I got less punishment when I_ killed_ someone." Doll told him. She rolled her blues before shaking her long blonde hair out to her face.

"That was before you were technically my patient." Crane explained to her.

"Was that the reason that all the other doctors were scared off? They didn't like me anymore after I killed one of their own." Doll asked.

"That might have had something to do with it or the fact that you play mind games in your therapy sessions." He told her. His facial expression was once again neutral.

"Yet you still keep coming back to me." Doll mused. "What makes you come back? Can you not quit until you figured me out?" She asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

"You're my most interesting patient." He honestly told her. Doll didn't show any surprise at his confession. It didn't even seem to faze her. It irked Crane just a tad. He was hoping to get some emotional response.

"Flattery will get you no where." She warned him.

"What about honesty?" He questioned her.

"If everyone was honest with each other then well... everyone would probably locked up in this place for one reasons or another." She told him with a shrug of her restrained shoulders.

"You think so?" He asked her intrigued. Doll gave him her first smile of the day. It made Crane feel like he asked the wrong question.

"Well, people thank that your... sane right?" She asked him. She didn't give him time to respond. "Of course they do I mean you're the boss of this place but if you were _honest_ with everyone then you would tell them about your little experiments on your patients and you would tell them all about your best buddy Scarecrow. But you don't so they still think your a normal, law abiding citizen." She explained to him. "See me point?"

He didn't respond to her. His eyes meet with hers for a few minutes before he stood up from his chair. The therapy session was done for today.

"Have fun in your straitjacket." He told her with a smirk before he left.

A few months later Crane was no longer an employee at Arkham Asylum. After trying to release his perfected fear toxin into the water supply and failing due to The Batman he was now a wanted criminal. Doll had a big laugh when she heard the news. A part of her would miss Crane just because he was the only doctor in this place that made any sense. None of the doctors wanted her so she was to fall under the new director of the asylums care. His name was Doctor Rains. She couldn't wait to see what he was like. She didn't have much hope for him.

Doll was sitting in her normal chair with her wrists and ankles cuffed together. She tapped her fingers on the metal table in time with the ticking clock that was behind her on the wall. Exactly fifty-five seconds later the door opened to reveal what she only assumed was Doctor Rains. He was probably in his late forties and had prominent green eyes and dark brown hair that was combed over to one side. Doll wondered if he fixed his hair like that to cover a bald spot. He was average height and was a little on the heavy side. He didn't look like any fun. He seemed arrogant like Crane by the way he walked in and set in front of Doll but she could see the fear in his eyes. He was uncomfortable with being this close to her. Doll gave him a friendly smile to reassure him.

"Good morning." Doll dragged out the phrase happily.

"Good morning." Doctor Rains replied back. He stared at her almost suspiciously. She wondered what Crane's note said about her.

"Are you enjoying being the new director?" She asked casually. He almost seemed surprised by her. "Is this your first time? I don't remember hearing your name around here before."

Doll leaned casually back in her chair. Her blue eyes focused on his face. Her wrists rubbed against her handcuffs making them red.

"Yes, this is my first time working here." He told her.

"So this is the first time you've worked with the real crazies. Did you have a cushy job before... talking to married couples about their problems or maybe you helped children who had daddy's that drank to much." Doll teased and mocked. She watched him squirm in his chair. It showed she was at least close or right at the truth.

"I don't see how any of that is your business." He told her. His tone raising slightly in pitch.

"Well, I'm just trying to get to know my new doctor. I had such a close relationship with Crane, I thought we could do the same." Doll explained with a smirk covering her scared face.

"These sessions are to talk about you and you only." He told her sternly.

Doll stood up without warning and saw Doctor Rains visibly jump in fear. She smiled as she stood at her end of the table. Her restraints not letting her move any further.

"Let me give you a hint since your new. The only reason I even talked to Crane was because he was fun. He saw me as a little science experiment he just couldn't figure out. I may have talked to him but I'm sure it shows in his notes that just because I talked to him doesn't mean that he was any closer to 'figuring me out' than the first time he walked through that door. Do you seriously think that you're going to do any better than him?"

Rains didn't say a word to her. He stared at her in shock. Doll could tell he didn't have much experience when it came to 'difficult' patients. How he even got the job here was a mystery to her.

Doll sat back down in her chair. Her elbows rested on the table in front of her. Her chin rested on top of the palms of her hands. A smirk was still on her face. Her blue eyes blared into his green ones.

"Do you think I'm going to talk to some arrogant, want to be psychiatrist like you?" Doll asked him.

She watched as his face turned bright red. Doll started laughing and she couldn't quit. Her laughter fueled his anger and frustration. It wasn't long before he stood up and stormed out of the room. A few minutes after he left the orderlies came to walk her back to her room. She continued her laughter through the entire trip and afterward in her room.

That was Doll's last therapy session during her stay at Arkham. Rains wanted nothing to do with and none of the other doctors did either. It made Doll almost feel accomplished but she was bored. For the most part she was stuck in her room with nothing to do but stare at the walls. She was not allowed any possessions. She had successfully attacked three more employees in her stay and now was giving shots to sedate her. Doll was getting tired of her vacation. She wanted to be back out in Gotham. She wanted to play with Gordon once again and to meet the new player on her playground... The Batman. She also had heard rumors of a new criminal. One that she wanted to meet badly. From the rumors she had heard he seemed like he had a great sense of humor. She felt like The Joker was just her type of person.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Not sure what is going to be next for Doll but there will be more. Hoped you enjoyed it. I thought it turned out pretty good so please leave me your thoughts in a comment.**


End file.
